marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daredevil's Billy Club
Daredevil's Billy Club is the personal weapon of Matt Murdock. It functions as a multi-purpose cane capable of being used as a grappling hook and an extendable melee weapon. History Daredevil's Weapon Created by Melvin Potter Matt Murdock, realizing he should wear body armor to defeat Wilson Fisk following his first encounter against him, sought Turk Barrett and obtained the name of the man that created Fisk's suit using a material durable as body armor but as light as clothing. Murdock went on to locate Melvin Potter, the man that created the armor, and infiltrated his workshop. Potter battled the man in the mask, but he was able to defeat Potter despite still being weakened by the injuries sustained during his fight against Nobu Yoshioka. The man asked Potter for his help in stopping Fisk from hurting anyone else, asking him to create a special symbolic suit, and also a pair of weapons.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous Duel of Hell's Kitchen confronting Wilson Fisk]] Matt Murdock heard on the news that Wilson Fisk had escaped custody during his transport to jail, and intended to stop him, so he went to retrieve the armor and weapon that he had asked Melvin Potter to create for him. Potter explained the characteristics of the suit, and asked the man in the mask if Betsy Beatty would now be safe from Fisk. The man answered that he had made Potter a promise, and he was intending to keep it. As Daredevil, Murdock proceeded to look for Fisk, wearing the armor, and using the billy club, to attack the van where Fisk was being transported. He quickly retrieved the billy club, using it as a throwing weapon to defeat Fisk's subordinates, and went to confront Fisk in an alley. manages to defeat Wilson Fisk]] Daredevil began to fight against Fisk unarmed, but he retaliated with his billy club when Fisk began to use a metal bar as an improvised weapon. He used the weapon feature to be combined into a large pole, but despite this, he was knocked down by Fisk, who took the billy club and began to attack Daredevil. Murdock managed to retrieve the weapon and used it to gain the upper hand. However, he dropped them to finally defeat Fisk, knocking him unconscious with a final punch.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil The Punisher Conflict To be added Battles with the Hand To be added Upgraded by Potter upgrades Daredevil's Billy Club]] Before the final battle against the Hand, Matt Murdock was given a new upgraded version of the billy club by Melvin Potter containing a steel fiber cable, allowing him to strike objects at a distance and swing from buildings. Daredevil then used the club in his fight against Nobu Yoshioka, whom he defeated by hooking him around the neck with the cable and hurling him off the rooftop.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Return back to Action uses the wire to chock Sowande]] Later, when combating the Hand with The Defenders, Daredevil used the Billy Club's cable to choke and interrogate Sowande, of the Five Fingers of the Hand. Due to protests by his teammates Daredevil was forced to release Sowande giving him the opportunity to attack Iron Fist. Poindexter's Weapon Attack on the New York Bulletin To be added Duel at Clinton Church To be added Battle at Presidential Hotel To be added Capabilities The billy club can be split into two short batons, and can be used by Daredevil as a shorter ranged weapon. It can also be converted into a larger staff for melee combat. The pieces could be used as throwing weapons to strike opponents from a distance, and were similar in functionality compared to a boomerang, as they could ricochet and bounce off surfaces for the user to catch. The upgraded version of the billy club uses a special steel fiber composite cable that makes it nearly indestructible. The cable's mechanism allows the billy club to shoot out at and either strike or ensnare a target, which makes it useful and versatile in close combat. It can also be used as a grappling hook, with shooting the billy club onto a structure and then either swinging, descending or ascending on the cable, while it is designed to quickly retract itself after any such use. Appearances Behind the Scenes *The Billy Clubs were designed by Andy Park, the Director of Visual Development at Marvel Studios. Trivia *In the comics, the cable in Daredevil's billy club not only allows it to be used as a grappling device, but also as a flail, nunchaku, eskrima, or manrikigusari-like weapon, essentially a long rope/chain weapon with two weights on its ends. It had also been portrayed with a retractable microphone, a miniature tape recorder, and a chamber for firing projectiles. Also, the club was sometimes red and sometimes white. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Daredevil (TV series) Items Category:Daredevil (TV series) Weapons Category:The Defenders Items Category:The Defenders Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons